The beginning of something new
by gallifreeyan
Summary: This is my first fanfiction I've ever made, so it's not perfect. This is the time after Clara left the TARDIS (in the future). If you haven't seen silence in the library/forest of the dead you problably won t get a thing. It s the first chapter and I will post more chapters as soon as possible. Like it or not, please, please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Many people stared at her, she was hiding herself in a black cape that was red on the inside. She walked to the big main computer and looked through the list of names. she hacked herself into the system.

The alarm went.

She had to be quick now, then finally the computer started to download her so she came up here.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" a security guard screamed when he saw her. She ran out of the room, pressed in the cordinates and off she went.

What happened? She taught for herself. She stood there and looked around. it was a loads of stuff there. She walked a bit and then came out to a big, round room with people in it. They all stood there with at least one book in their hands, the room was actually full of books.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor was alone in the TARDIS, pressing some buttons on the console. Suddenly he heard the TARDIS screen buzzing and looked at it. On the screen there was a message:

The main room of the library/x.

The Doctor knew that it could not be anyone else, but how is it possible? He fled the TARDIS to the library and parked it in the main room of it. He opened the blue door and from distance he saw her. No one else mattered; it was like she was shining so bright in her white dress. The Doctor smiled wide and ran to her.

"River!" he said to her. She turned around and smiled just as wide as the Doctor.

"Doctor", she said with a relief in her voice.

"I came straight out of CAL, am I real?" she wondered. The Doctors smile faded away when he heard what she said.

"How is that possible? I mean someone must have dragged you out from CAL and that's very risky and dangerous", said the Doctor and thought of how that person did that.

"But Doctor, am I real?" River asked him with an expression of concern. The Doctor placed his hands on her cheeks and answered quietly:

"Of course your real, you must be", and kissed her gently on her lips.

He never thought that dragging River out of CAL could be possible and he felt guilty that he didn't even try.

And there they stood forehead against forehead, i the middle of a big room with many aliens and humans in it.

"But if someone could drag me out of CAL, then we could drag the others that were from the expedition out of there too, right?" River whispered to the Doctor. He could feel her lovely, warm breath against his face.

"No, because they were downloaded on a other way, witch means that it's completely impossible to drag them out I'm afraid", River nodded, still with her forehead against his. The she kissed him but with more passion this time. The Doctor loved to feel her soft lips pressing his.


	3. Chapter 3

River and the Doctor had been traveling for months now, to different and beautiful places. But somehow they always got into trouble.

The Doctor was now in the space under the console, fixing something that was broken.

It was a pity that the TARDIS had replaced the glass floor, because now River couldn't see what he was up to. She walked down the stairs to see if she could help. Suddenly she got a terrible stomach ache, River stood still as she felt that the pain growing. Now it was on her entire body.

The Doctor turned around.

"River why are you just standing there, are you okay?" he said as he took off that round, black glasses that made him look very weird.

"Yeah, I'm fine", she replied as she fought from tears.

He walked to her and smiled at her with his blue eyes and nodded.

"Are you sure?" he whispered to her.

"Yeah", River whispered back and smiled weakly.

He turned around and went back to his work. It didn't hurt that much anymore, but she could still feel the burning pain.

She turned around and dried her wet eyes with the long, white sweater sleeve. River wondered if that would ever happen again and if she could handle the pain without crying.

The TARDIS door opened. A blond girl stood there, starring with her brown eyes on River.

"Who are you and where's the Doctor?" she asked.

"Rose what are you doing here?!" the Doctor screamed and hurried up stairs. He knew that voice, the voice of the Bad Wolf.


End file.
